


Oh, my body's burnin' up (Those hips, those thighs, your lips, your body, go)

by AmbroseRivers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseRivers/pseuds/AmbroseRivers
Summary: Phil is adorable when he wants something. (I totally blame the No Arms Challenge video.)





	Oh, my body's burnin' up (Those hips, those thighs, your lips, your body, go)

**Author's Note:**

> What do I do when I am stressed and slightly delirious and need a break? I apparently write drabbles that I normally wouldn’t have the guts to post but fuck it! I’m sleep deprived- let’s make some questionable choices!

“So tight,” Phil laughed in his ear nasally and Dan let out a little exasperated growl under his breath.

He could feel Phil’s chin digging into his shoulder, hot breath ghosting over his neck, dotting his skin with goosebumps under the sleeves of his shirt that he had pulled down and he was  _thisclose_  to jumping up and dragging Phil to their bedroom.

He might even bump the illuminated presents to knock them a bit off kilter…just to spite his fiance. 

“Something wrong, love?” Phil murmured, letting his camera ready voice drop an octave to his normal tranquil and lower speaking. “You look a little riled.”

Dan didn’t waste any time in tangling his fingers in Phil’s hair to tug him into a gentle but filthy kiss, twirling his tongue with the other’s and humming at the sweetness of coffee overlaying Phil’s natural taste. The subtle but heavy headiness of Phil’s Jasmine after shave had his heart pumping faster and Dan sunk his teeth demandingly into Phil’s lower lip.

“You are being a tease on purpose.” He huffed in that half-amused, half-infuriated fond sigh that was reserved for Phil and his twinkling blue eyes. “If I didn’t know any better, I would think you wanted our subscribers to see us fuck.”

Phil dropped both controllers with a whine, attempting to bury his face against the back of Dan’s neck, and he let out a grunt as his hair was pulled.

_Oh._

It had been a while since he heard Phil make  ** _that_** noise and…

_Fuck._

“How could I forget that you get so fucking adorable when you are embarrassed?” Dan breathed, hissing when a soft brush of warm skin tickled the nape of his neck. “Stop that.” He fisted the strands in his hold even more firmly. “Use your words, Philly. What do you want?”

It wasn’t a well-kept secret that Dan would give Phil what he wanted if he truly desired it. Phil wasn’t an unreasonable person (generally) so Dan had relaxed in the knowledge that he wouldn’t demand anything that he wouldn’t be able to provide. Sometimes, it pushed him outside his comfort zone and made him squirm but he usually enjoyed it.

“I…I want to ride you.” Phil licked his lips and some of the moisture smeared onto Dan. “While we’re recording. We could do another take…”

_Fucking hell._

There was heat pooling into the bottom of his belly but a shiver vibrated down his spine.

Definitely outside his comfort zone.

He could feel his blood rushing down, down, down and Dan was so hopelessly head over heels that the only thought in his head was:  _I love you, I love you, I love you._

That wasn’t what Phil needed or wanted right now so Dan yanked on his hair so he could turn his head and grin at the dilated pupils and pink cheeks that betrayed just how eager Phil was.

“Is that all?” He teased, pressing the tip of his nose to Phil’s briefly. His hold tightened even more and Dan chuckled at the loud inhale that reached his ears. “Get to it then.”

“So pushy…” Phil grumbled and Dan’s felt his lips lifting even higher.

“Keep talking shit with that pretty mouth and you won’t be allowed to touch yourself.”

It was always satisfying when he could render Phil speechless in any context.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Tumblr: loveinthebones.


End file.
